


Sex Training

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After getting off from work a woman goes to the bank to cash a check, then goes to the store,finding out that her daughter didn't attend to girl scouts from her daughter's girl friend since she still feeling sick from her passing cold. After she get the odds and ends that she was missing she get her daughter candy, then grabbed a gift as her daughter's friend offers it up to her. Once the woman get's home she unloads the food and walked to her daughters to finder her on the floor of the hallway. Started from the sight, she quickly try's to aid her, but finds out she fell asleep in the hall, then she give her the candy and her friends gift as she takes her to the living room. After asking what she want's for dinner she starts to make it, then things get interesting as she gets ready to serve her the meal.





	Sex Training

“Evening Meg.” The bank clerk said as she stared at my name tag.

“Evening.” I said. “I would like to deposit this and withdraw a fifty.”

“Certainly.” She said as I gave her my card and check.

She typed it up and gave me a fifty back.

“Thanks.” I said and walked to my car.

Once I got to my car, I drove to the store and got out, then started walking to the corn on the cob that was in a box just outside the store.

“Would you like to buys some girl scout cookies Meg?” Kelly my Daughter’s friend asked as I grabbed a few ears of corn.

“Yes, can you tell me where my daughter is if she’s not selling them with you.” I asked.

“She never showed today.” She said.

“She must still feel sick.” I said with a sigh, making her face fill with worry. “She’s fine, just a sore throat is all that's remaining from a cold.”

She nodded

“I’ll take a random box.” I said and held out the money.

“Thanks.” She said as she took a box and gave it to me, then took the money.

I put it in a cart and started shopping for things I was missing, then I came up to the candy aisle. I grab one of each candy bar that my daughter liked, then pushed to the self-checkout. Once I was paid for, I walked to my car, then I unpacked and returned the cart.

“Meg, can you give this to your daughter?” Kelly asked as she held up a small box. “Tell her I can’t make it to her birthday party if she has one.” 

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed the box, then walked to my car. Once I got home I grabbed the food and walked into the house, then set everything down with a sigh as I carried way too much. Once everything was unpacked, I grabbed my daughter's gift and candy, then walked towards her room, but gasped as I saw her on the floor in the hall.

“Lucy!” I yelped as I ran to her.

She whined, then look around.

“I’m fine mom, I didn't sleep well last night.” She said.

“Well your voice sounds better than last night.” I said.

“It feels better to, but I still have an itch.” She said as she sat up. “I can’t believe I fell asleep in the hall.”

“Well here's a gift from your friend.” I said.

“Which one.” Lucy asked.

“I didn't know you had more than one.” I said with a smile.

“Oh sorry, I made a new one just recently.” She said as she took the bag. “I'm guessing the candy is from you. She can’t afford all that.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Are we moving my birthday forward a day?” She asked.

“No, that’s not your gift, well it is, but it's a get well gift.” I said.

She smiled and hugged me, then I picked her up and took her to the living room.

“What do you want for dinner?” I asked.

“Anything with tomatoes.” She said.

“That gives me a large selection.” I said. “I have quite a bit of recipes for that. Sauce or chunks?”

“Chunks.” She said.

“And that narrows it down.” I said as I walked to the kitchen, then started to make my hearty tomato soup.

Once it was done, I put some in a bowl and walked to the living room, then froze when I saw Lucy fidgeting. I stared in worry as I thought she was crying, then I walked closer and saw she was masturbating. I smiled as I never thought to see her do this in the living room. I set the bowl down and turned to get mine, but I felt Lucy grab my hand and pulled it to her slit, making me stare at her in shock.

“Please teach me to do it properly.” She said. “I can’t ever get it to work.”

“I'm sorry honey, I can’t do that.” I said and pulled away. “I can get in real trouble if anyone finds out.”

“No one will find out since we are the only ones who live here.” She said. “Well can you do it with me at least?”

“Eat please.” I said and walked into the kitchen.

I stood at the sink as my nerves bounce all over the place in me as she never asked me to do that when she sees me catching her masturbating. After taking a few breaths, I made myself a bowl and walked into the living room, then saw her still masturbating, but with a spoon, making me let out a laugh.

“That’s not how you get spooned honey.” I said. "You need a partner for that.

She smiled as her face started to fill with color. 

“Can you be that partner please.” She asked as I sat down.

I stared at her as she just plowed through my nerves again. Lucy face filled with worry as she looked at my hands. I looked at them and saw the bowl in my hand was shaking from the nervousness.

“I’m sorry mom, I thought you were fine with this since I seen you watch me masturbate.” She said.

“I am fine with it, but I don't want you falling for me.” I said. “I don't need a partner that bad.”

She sighed and went back to her masturbation with her spoon, making me giggle.

“I can't say I ever seen anyone fuck a spoon.” I said with another giggle. “Does it work?”

“When it’s warm sorta, but it cools down to fast.” She said.

I took a deep breath and started to eat, then She scooted over to me, making me look at her as she hugged me.

“Eat please honey.” I said as I leaned my head on her, then kissed her.

She nodded and started to eat. Once she was done, I stared at her in disbelief.

“Did you even taste that?” I asked. “I didn't even finish half of mine.”

She giggled and nodded, then started to masturbate again. I saw irritation filling her face as she was getting frustrated from not getting release. I sighed and grabbed her hand, then placed her fingers on the spots I like it at, making Lucy stare at me.

“Please don't do something you don't want to do mom.” She said.

“I can’t stand you upset from not getting something done.” I said and started to make her rub, but I saw no change in her face. "Anything?” 

She shook her head, making me I stared at her, then sighed.

“Go to my room.” I said, making her stared at me.

“I don't want you upset.” She said.

“I’m not.” I said and stood up.

I drank my broth as I walked to the kitchen, then ate the tomatoes and noodles. Lucy wrap her arms around me and hugged me.

“I love you mom.” She said.

“I love you too honey.” I said. “Please don't worry about me.”

I felt her nod her head, then she reached into my pants and started to rub my clit, making me gasp as she was fine for me.

“How can I get you to have pleasure and not me.” She whined.

“I don't know.” I said, then she pulled down my pants, making me take a deep breath.

She turned me around and I saw her staring at my face in worry, making me force out a smile. A second later, she place her fingers on my slit over my panties and started to rub, making me moan.

“Damn, you are good.” I moan, making her smile.

I picked her up and start to walk to my room, making her start to kiss me on my neck.

“Tell me you haven’t been watching my movies.” I whined, making her face filled with nervousness, then sighed. “Don’t let your friends watch them." 

“Thank God.” I said with a sigh.

“I don't want to go to the guillotine.” She yelped, making me giggle and shook my head.

“When you do decide to take that step, please make him use a condom if your under eighteen.” I said.

She stared at me, then nodded. I grabbed her shirt and took it off, then laid down on the bed beside her.

“Anything we do mustn’t leave this room.” I said.

“I don't want to lose my mom ether.” She said. “You are all I have.”

“So your second friend isn't a boy?” I asked.

“I see why you check me.” She said. “He is a boy, but he’s too skittish to take it that far.”

“Well when he does warm up to you, then do as I ask please.” I said.

“I will.” She said. “Do you want me to undress you or do you not want me to do things to you?”

“That’s up to you.” I said. “I’m here just to teach.”

She nodded and got closer to me, then I reached down to her slit and started rubbing, making her yelp out.

“How did you do that?” She asked. “I hit that spot all the time and I can’t feel what you did.”

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. She reached to my shirt and took it off, then made me lay flat as I watched her stare at my panties in worry.

“I’m okay with this honey.” I said. “You want to learn, so I’m willing to teach.”

She nodded, then took off my panties. Once I started to masturbate, she stared at me, then started to copy me, making me smile as I could really see she was getting aroused as her cheeks filled with color.

“Get on me honey.” I said. “We will help each other out the adult way.”

She looked at me, then smiled as she stopped masturbating and stared to push her hand in me, making me gasp as I felt her slip right in.

“Jeez how long have you been waiting to do that to me?” I moan.

“Since forever.” She said. “I was just waiting for those words. I don't want you scared of me.”

A few seconds later she push deeper, making me moan as she smiled from my face. Soon she felt every inch on me and was at my back wall as I was moaning like a dog, then let out a low wail as I came on her hand, making her freeze, then looked at me.

“Good work, I give you an A+.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“My turn?” She asked.

“No, I will not fist you.” I said.

“No, not that.” She said, then started to lick me with her hand still in me, making me moan. “This is what I want.”

“I can do that.” I moaned.

She pulled out and stared at my cream, then started to lick it off, but spit it out as disgust fill her face.

“Man, that's like drinking the ocean.” She moaned, making me giggle.

“That's what your dad said.” I said as she wiped her hand on a towel in the dirty basket.

Once she was clean she got on my face with an embarrassed smile, then I started to lick her, making her moan.

“Yes please, make me cum quickly, I want to feel that feeling that I'm hearing feels so good.” She said.

I reached up to her ass and pushed a few fingers in making her yelp out, then she stared out in disbelief. I giggled and pointed to the drawer.

“Don't use that on the front or your virginity will be considered lost to others and you can have it.” I said.

She leaned over and opened the drawer, then smiled as she pulled out my spare dildo that was still in the box. Once she pulled it out of the box, she gave it to me, then I pushed it in me as she watched. Once it was out if me she leaned forward a little, then I put it to her backdoor, making her stare at me as I push it in slowly. She started to moan as she lean forward, then whined.

“Okay stop.” She moaned. “It’s starting to feel uncomfortable. Start the next step please.”

I stared to fuck her with the toy, making her moan uncontrollably.

“Lick harder please.” She moaned.

I giggled and started focusing on her clit instead of the whole thing, making her moan as her eyes widen in pleasure.

“God, keep going, I feel it coming.” She said.

A few minutes later, her moans stop as her mouth dropped open as if she was trying to scream, then she let out a low moan that sound to come straight from her chest as she came on my face.

“Oh God, it was more than I imagined it to be.” She moaned as I started to lap her up. “Thanks mom. I hope the new toy will help me. Do you mind if I walk around naked so I can practice?”

I giggled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
